Venom Vol 1 11
* ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Unnamed couple * Mr. Goodwin Races and Species: * * * Unrevealed alien race Locations: * ** *** **** *** **** *** * ** Items: * * Vehicles: * | Synopsis1 = Two years before the Christmastown Incident, Venom and Spider-Man engage in a battle in Queens. Defeating Spider-Man, Venom brags that he loves the knowledge that he can leave Spider-Man broken and come back to do it again whenever he wants. Vowing to kill Spider-Man someday when he least expects it, Venom prepares to leave but is surprised by the arrival of the Fantastic Four. Grabbed by the Thing, Venom retaliates by sticking his tongue down the Thing's throat and trying to suffocate him. The Human Torch amputates Venom's tongue; Mister Fantastic seperating Eddie Brock from the Venom symbiote with a sonic gun and the Invisible Woman containing them in separate force fields. Reed instructs Johnny to fly escort and kill the symbiote if anything happens, telling Ben to grab Spider-Man so they can give him medical treatment. The Thing vomits out Venom's tongue, which was trying to wriggle into his stomach, and says they need to kill the symbiote ASAP; but Reed refuses, wanting to study the symbiote first. As the Fantastic Four departs with Eddie and the Venom symbiote in tow, a young grocery store clerk watches in admiration before spotting the symbiote's severed tongue. Picking it up, he calls to his boss that he quits and returns to his apartment, showing the tongue to his pregnant girlfriend. She slaps him and berates him for quitting his job, but he comes up with a get-rich-quick scheme to exploit Venom's popularity by selling the tongue online. However, the moment he uploads the auction, it's shut down and the power goes out. Noticing that only their apartment is affected, the couple is attacked and flees just before their apartment is blown up by a military helicopter. Exiting the helicoptor, a Vic and Frankie pair search the wreckage for the tongue and notify their boss when they find it. The Vic and Frankie pair in the helicoptor drop off the tongue at the Kennedy Airport, where it is picked up by another Vic and Frankie pair. The second Vic and Frankie complain about being forced to wear unflattering radiation suits, piloting a plane to New Mexico. In his office, Bob - the CEO of the Ararat Corporation - is notified by a Vic clone that they found an optimal development site in Northern Canada. Bob states that it looks like everything is falling into place, talking to a duplicate of himself dressed in a lab-coat - stationed at the Ararat Corporation facility in Mesa Verde, New Mexico. Smiling to himself, the second Bob is approached by a Frankie clone in a lab coat, who informs him everything is ready for the tissue sample's arrival. Bob asks if they located Goodwin, and the Frankie clone assures him that everything is ready. Entering a lab where a Vic clone is standing over Goodwin's body - which is hooked up to various machines, Bob tells them they are his crown jewels before leaving them to torture Goodwin for information. Topside, the Vic and Frankie pair in the airplane drop off the symbiote tongue, Frankie wondering what they do at the Mesa Verde facility before being told by Vic that it's none of their business. The scientist Vic and Frankie watch the plane depart, the former remarking that she's terrified of flying. At the Four Freedoms Plaza, Spider-Man asks Mister Fantastic where Eddie Brock is, and is told that he's been imprisoned in another part of the facility, well away from the symbiote. Spider-Man remarks that the Fantastic Four's treatment made him feel better than ever and contemplates coming more often, but is scolded by Mister Fantastic. Insulted by a backhanded remark, Spider-Man prepares to leave but is stopped by Mister Fantastic, who shows him a cybernetic spider - a self-replicating silicon-based extraterrestrial lifeform that was attached to the hull of one of their ships. Remarking that the cybernetic spiders can build almost anything and have been assisting him in studying the symbiote, Reed assures Spider-Man that while they are sentient they are also benevolent. As he introduces a swarm to the Venom symbiote's containment unit, Mister Fantastic remarks that the cybernetic spiders seem particularly interested in studying the Venom symbiote, wondering whether they seek to understand or destroy it. | Notes = * Story took place two years before issue 1 to 10. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}